supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Линди Бут
|imdb= http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0095751/|twitter=https://twitter.com/lindybooth}} Линди Бут (англ. Lindy Booth) — канадская актриса кино и телевидения. Биография Линди родилась и выросла в канадском городе Оквилл. С раннего детства она сама писала пьесы, а в средней школе начала исполнять роли в школьных постановках. Посещала старшую школу имени Т.А. Блейклока в Оквилле и окончила её в 1998 году. Преподаватель Линди по актёрскому мастерству после окончания школы помог ей найти агента. После пары прослушиваний она получила роль Кэрри Тейлор в сериале «Другое измерение». В 2002 она названа лучшей актрисой второго плана и награждена премией DVD Premiere Awards за роль в картине «Черепа 2». Также она играет поочерёдно в сериалах и художественных фильмах, таких как «Одиссея 5», «Платина», «Кнутом и пряником» и «Поворот не туда». Также она вместе с Джаредом Падалеки в картине «Волк-одиночка». В «Сверхъестественном» Линди исполнила роль языческой богини Весты в эпизоде 9.08 «Меж двух огней». Фильмография *2014-2015 "Библиотекари" (сериал) — Cassandra Cillian / Cassandra *2015 "Tweet Out" (сериал) *2013 "Сверхъестественное" (сериал) — Bonnie Fuschau / Vesta *2013 "Twelve Trees of Christmas" (ТВ) — Cheri Jameson *2013 "Легавый" (сериал) — Teresa Trembley / Teresa Trembly *2013 "Пипец 2" — Night Bitch *2012 "Pull the Trigger, Mr. Wicker" (короткометражка) — Adrianna *2012 "Посредник Кейт" (сериал) — Rachel *2011 "Christmas Magic" (ТВ) — Carrie Blackford *2011 "Дело Дойлов" (сериал) — Rebecca Jones *2011 "Brain Trust" (ТВ) — Prof. Monica Ashton *2009 "Морская полиция: Спецотдел" (сериал) — Amanda Barrow *2009 "The Philanthropist" (сериал) — A.J. / AJ Butterfield *2009 "Хранилище 13" (сериал) — Stephanie Goodison *2008 "Детектив Раш" (сериал) — Gloria Flagstone '60 *2008 "Behind the Wall" — Katelyn Parks *2008 "Dark Honeymoon" (видео) — Kathryn *2007-2008 "Дорога в осень" (сериал) — Pizza Girl *2008 "Однажды в Голливуде" — Hostess *2007 "Сын нобелевского лауреата" — Beth Chapman *2006 "Говорящая с призраками" (сериал) — Lanie *2006 "Место преступления Нью-Йорк" (сериал) — Tess Larson *2006 "In the Stars" (короткометражка) — Cassie *2005 "Christmas in Boston" (ТВ) — Ellen *2005 "День катастрофы 2: Конец света" (ТВ) — Brigid *2005 "Boлк-одиночка" — Dodger *2005 "Lucid" — Sophie *2005 "Чeтыре тысячи четыреста" (сериал) — Liv *2004 "Choke." (короткометражка) — Andrea Roach *2004 "Cooking Lessons" (ТВ) — Chloe *2004 "Рассвет мертвецов" — Nicole *2003 "Bar Life" (короткометражка) — Lara *2003 "Public Domain" — Monica *2003 "Starhunter" (сериал) — Serena DeLuna *2003 "Hollywood North" — Molly *2003 "Поворот не туда" — Francine *2003 "Platinum" (сериал) — Penny *2003 "Сумеречная зона" (сериал) — Shannon *2002-2003 "Одиссея 5" (сериал) — Holly Culverson *2003 "Veritas: The Quest" (сериал) — Fiona Keiran *2002 "Winter Sun" (короткометражка) — Zoe *2002 "Рождественский гость" (ТВ) — Liz *2002 "Strange Days at Blake Holsey High" (сериал) — Amanda Durst -*1977 *2002 "Black Painted Moon" (короткометражка) — Diva *2002 "Мутанты Икс" (сериал) — Diana Moller *2002 "Rub & Tug" — Lea *2002 "Bollywood/Hollywood" (в титрах не указана) *2002 "Fairytales and Pornography" — Laura *2002 "A Nero Wolfe Mystery" (сериал) — Beulah Page / Peggy Choate *2002 "Американский психопат 2: Стопроцентная американка" (видео) — Cassandra *2002 "Чeрепа II" (видео) — Kelly *2002 "Her Best Friend's Husband" (ТВ) — Kelly Roberts *2001 "Century Hotel" — Supergirl / Sylvia *1999-2001 "The Famous Jett Jackson" (сериал) — Hawk / Riley / Riley Grant *2001 "Jett Jackson: The Movie" (ТВ) — Riley Grant / Hawk *1999-2001 "Охотники за древностями" (сериал) — Claudia *2001 "Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows" (ТВ) — Lana Turner *2000 "Big Wolf on Campus" (сериал) — Charlotte *2000 "Земля: Последний конфликт" (сериал) — Gina Richardson *2000 "Twice in a Lifetime" (сериал) — 17 Year Old Caitlin Taylor *2000 "Traders" (сериал) — Elizabeth Watson *1999 "Frog Pond" (короткометражка) — Shannon *1999 "Strange Justice" (ТВ) — Margaret *1999 "Детройт - город рока" — Girl #1 *1999 "Teenage Space Vampires" — Katie *1999 "Пси Фактор: Хроники паранормальных явлений" (сериал) — Gloria *1998 "Mr. Music" (ТВ) — Amy White *1998 "Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension" (сериал) — Carrie Taylor Галерея Lindy20Booth 16.jpg Lindy20Booth 3.jpg Lindy2Booth 15.jpg Kinopoisk ru-Lindy-Booth-2236827.jpg Kinopoisk ru-Lindy-Booth-2236826.jpg Kinopoisk ru-Lindy-Booth-1121060.jpg 3_bp_blogspot_com_0.jpg Категория:Актёры Категория:Исполнители второстепенных ролей Категория:Сезон 9